A quiet voice
by sweetalyssum7
Summary: One early winters morning pitch comes upon a car crash and to his suprise he finds a small child in the middle, he takes her back to his lair in hopes of using her fear as a tool to stay out from under the gaurdians radar this christmas. Though sometimes things dont go as planned. This is my fist fanfiction so im open to critisim , but please dont be to harsh.
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night, one where you knew jack frost was hanging around. An so pitch black was clinging to his shadows hiding from the young spirit, it wouldn't be much longer before winter was in full swing and the little brat would be at every corner ,stopping his every attempt at bringing fear into children's lives. brushing off the small snowflakes that had begun to accumulate on his still figure, he mounted a fearling and took off into the night. the sun would be up soon and although his power had risen tremendously in the last year from his defeat by the guardian's, he still didn't have the stomach to face the sun. Thought he had to admit , if only to himself, that twilight was his favorite time. It WASN'T pitch black and he could actually feel the slight shift in temperature as the sun began to make its appearance , it was the only time in his long life he actually felt alive. Though if you ever asked him to his face ( if you were stupid enough to approach the nightmare king that is) he'd always tell you his favorite time is midnight.

Just as he was begin to truly get lost in his mind a harsh and delicious wave of fear hit him, it seemed so raw and painful. He loved it already, turning his fearling harshly to the left he followed the waves. It didn't take to long before he found the cause. In the midst of the smell of burning rubber and smoke a small child stood in what looked like a head on car crash. It looked pretty brutal to even him, the cars had literally been demolished ,broken glass and random peace's of the cars littered the ground, oil and other liquids soaked the road, and the " cars" which were honestly more like smoldering clumps of metal, set around creaking and popping like a cours of lost souls.

The tiny child, which he couldn't believe to be over 5 stood next to what must have originally been the drivers side door , pulling at it with all her strength . which didn't do her much good honestly, he watched her. After quite a few more tries at opening the crushed door she finally stopped, and burst into tears. Somewhere in the back of his mind it occurred to him that she probably shouldn't even be alive, but the fear that radiated off her pushed it away. Slowly unmounting his fearling the nightmare king strolled over to the child, he planned on showing up directly in front of her keeping her in place. Its so hard to scare a child to the bone, if its running around. Taking the form of a walking shadow he inched his way over to the young child dragging his claw like fingers on the ground, making sure she'd no he was there. And it worked she stopped her crying and turned towards the sound with wide grey eyes, her body began to tremble as the sound got closer and closer.

hello? a small voice called into the early morning light. It was still so dark she thought and mommy wouldn't open the door for her. She didn't remember when the big truck hit their car, she'd fallen asleep before that and all she could remember was that they were going to grandma for a little while. since the nice officer man had taken daddy for a ride in the car with lights on top and he hadn't come home yet, she just figured they'd meet him there. when she woke up she was already outside of the car, the first thing she saw was the big moon and how pretty it looked an how safe it felt but it hadn't taken her to long before the quiet dark morning began to scare her. An now something was moving and she really wanted mommy, she thought of all the monsters that hid in the dark and there faces and bodies flashed through her mind but none of her monsters compared to the one that seemed to simply appear out of the inky black shadows. He was so tall with glowing orange eyes that made him look something like a Halloween pumpkin , his grey skin reminded her of the zombie movie her father had once let her watch with him, and to top it off when he smiled his fang like teeth faintly glowed from the rising sun . He was the true embodiment of all her fears, her little body had enough for one day and with a small chocked out squeak the child passed out.

Now pitch wasn't used to this, screaming ,shaking, crying and the occasional wetting of the pants were all normal. Though in all his years he'd never had a child outright pass out, it normally took a bit more effort on his part. something in his chest felt constricted and slightly painful, was this concern for this useless human child? Surly not, but something about the tiny shivering body at his feet did cause something to stir. Her fear, her fear had been so potent and powerful he could feed off of her over the winter holidays and never be caught by frost, he told himself as he bent picking her up. holding her in the crook of his arm he walked away from the scene and quickly mounted his nightmare, the sun was up now. But it didn't matter , he didn't fear it at the moment for the small child in his arms has shifted and was now clinging to the front of his robe. it was very distracting to feel touch after so long, it was a warmth that spread out, unlike the cold chill that came from his nightmare below him.


	2. not a quiet morning

Long after they had arrived at his lair the young child still slept. Pitch still new to having another living creature existing within the same space jumped at every sigh and sound that came from her. By the time he she finally began to stir , he was on the edge of sending a awful nightmare in hopes of waking her. Just hearing the small innocent cooing sounds of the child made him sick to his stomach , and vaguely reminded him of a small bird of sorts. He stood in front of her , his hands behind his back and waited. It wouldn't be long now, soon she'd awake surrounded by darkness and when she saw him, saw his eyes the fear that would roll off her would be delicious . She'd cry or scream , perhaps even try to run from him and he'd follow making sure there was no escape for her. Though he was no fool , children are odd creatures and more often than not he couldn't understand them. He couldn't be fully sure how she'd react, though if passing out at there first meeting was any indicator this could get interesting.

when she came to Emma couldn't tell where she was, it was cold ,dark and hard stone was under her. She moved to sit up , cautiously making her way into a sitting position. Before her stood a dark figure, tall with yellow eyes watching her keenly. Mommy? she asked quietly, cocking her head to the side. Mommy ? MOMMY? How in all the worlds did this child possibly mistake him for her own mother, leave it up to him to take the idiotic child. No, he sneered in a deep voice, child im not your mother. Oh. She replied simply, getting up and wiping off any dirt that accumulated on her from the ground. Well then were is my mommy? She's sleeping right now, pitch commented, remembering the wreck. Can you wake her up? She said , walking closer to him a hand out to grip his robe. Stepping back quickly to avoid the small hand, he bent down to face the child. Did she not fear him? He'd have to change that or the whole point in keeping her would be useless . Why would I do that , he grinned at her showing his razor sharp teeth, that's not as much fun. The child quickly backed up, eyes growing wide and fearful. He moved closer , sand forming long tentacles around him. He moved the tentacles closer to her, winding them around her limbs and neck slowly. She stared a blank stare his way, fear fully etched into her features. She screamed, a blood curdling sound that pitch could never get enough of. But his pleasant mood was quickly extinguished when she broke away from his sand as though they were paper and ran, not way from him ,but TO him. Clinging to his legs she sobbed into him as though he was the biggest comfort in the world right now, not the creature who had all but tried to choke her. Please keep them away from me, she cried into him, I don't like snakes. Snakes? So she feared snakes…not the child's best move. Slowly he untangled her hands from his robes. Hush child, he said in his most syrupy voice, they only want to have fun with you. And with that he brought them back in full swing , only this time he truly made them take the form of the creatures she feared so. Making his creations slither up his legs and onto his torso. This was it, she'd scream and run from him and she did. The idiot child ran strait into the small coral where he keeps his blank nightmares, these beast with no purpose were brutal. There eyes held no depth for they had not been giving a child fear, and because of there lack of purpose they would run amuck if he didn't keep them penned up, but this child obviously considered him much more of a threat at the time. Now don't get him wrong, Pitch was a evil man who utterly loved the pain and fear he caused. It was truly his calling, but letting a small child get herself trampled to death wasn't exactly his cup of tea. Emma was sacred, very scared. The big man who had showed up when her mommy would't, was being attacked. He said the snakes wanted to have fun, but it didn't look to fun when they climbed up him or when they had her throat. She wanted to help him, but what could she do. She wasn't very big, she couldn't even get the cookies off the counter at home but she could move fast. So she took off towards the horses , she didn't know how they'd help but maybe the snakes would be afraid of them or get distracted. The big horses made a lot of noise, but they didn't sound right some of sounded hollow while the other sounded in pain and there eyes were dull and grey. She'd have to tell the big man to take better care of his pets. She reached the pen and pulled the little hook holding the gate closed, it was big and heavy and took all her strength to move it. When it unhooked everything broke out, the animals were running wild , stamping and jumping as though it was all they knew how to do. One very large on in particular seemed to follow Emma , his golden orange eyes seemed to follow her. She could feel a strange sensation prickling at the back of her neck whenever she made eye contact with the large creature , she could almost see something inside those eyes and it scared her. Then it moved towards her , charging her with those unblinking eyes. Pitches large nightmare, who's name now vibrated in the back of him mind, Calixtus charged the small child. It seemed the horse had been paying close attention to the girl when she had show fear over snakes. If it got ahold of her in the waking world and sent her a nightmare at this moment , it could easily kill the child. Pitch would normally keep his new nightmares in for a few weeks after they had gained there fear, it would give him plenty of time to work with the creature. To teach it right from wrong, they're quite intelligent and learn quickly, but when they are still newly born they act solely off instinct. If it got ahold of the child now it would attempt to cerate a nightmare and because the child was not sleeping it would instead create a hallucination , one form which you could not escape unless you passed out and it turned into a nightmare or you die from fear. In this case he doubted he'd have enough luck that the child would pass out, she hadn't been exactly predictable so far. Without hesitating pitch melded with the shadows of his lair and took of in at a blistering speed, he reached the child seconds before Calixtus did. The nightmare couldn't cause him fear, for he had none over snakes. Holding his hand out pitch willed his sand to surround him and the child, tucking her carefully under his arm and up against his chest pitch stood till his full height. His hard eyes met the confused ones of his young nightmare, he understood its confusion he'd was created for fear and now his master was stopping him. Pitches sand created a harness on the beast, holding it in its somewhat still while pitch led it back to the pen. After corralling the poor creature and its other counterparts pitch set the child down on the floor and bent to her height, she wasn't crying or shaking. Instead the child was smiling up at him, and before he had time to react she had looped her arms quickly around his neck in a somewhat awkward hug due to the fact he was still much taller than her. Thank you for saving me she whispered into his ear.


End file.
